Stand systems having such support feet are, for example, installations on stands mounted on flat roofs, such as ventilation conduits or ventilation aggregates, air-conditioning systems, pipelines or ductwork. Since flat roofs often have pressure-sensitive sealing films or bitumen sheeting, there is a need to distribute the support load by means of appropriate support feet. Other applications for stand systems having support feet are scaffolding or temporary installations such as bleachers, whereby here, the load is applied to an asphalt surface or to a ground surface.
European patent EP 2 228 501 B1 discloses a support foot of the generic type, which has a base part as well as a sliding part that can be moved at a slant relative to the base part by a few degrees in an axial direction, whereby a vertically oriented mounting rail can be attached to said sliding part. A separate replaceable sliding part is provided so that a horizontally oriented rail can be attached.